Little Moments with Seto Kaiba
by Sliver Rose
Summary: Little moments that didn't have a place in GONE
1. Piano Duet

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

**AN: These short stories are all the little things that happened behind the scenes in GONE. They aren't really relevant to the story. They are cute little stories that didn't have a place in GONE. They do talk about some of them in the story, but I wanted to share them in full detail, so here is the beginning of Little Moments with Seto Kaiba. **

Serenity couldn't sleep it has been a few days since the decision; the decision that changed her life, to live in the Kaiba mansion. The pain of being abandon was still fresh. Usually at home when she was feeling mad or upset, she would play the piano or listen to music. But she didn't have her music, yet.

After being soaked to the bone, Serenity got a fever. She hated being sick. Ever since she woke up in this bed she hasn't left it. It was driving her crazy. She felt well enough to get up and wonder around her new home.

Judging by the darkness from outside her window, Serenity guessed it was late. She wrapped a blanket around her and walked out into the unknown. She had no idea what she was going to find.

Walking down the hallway, with lamps lighting the way. The hallway wasn't as creepy as she thought it would be.

"I guess Kaiba has style after all," Serenity said aloud.

She never thought that she be in the home of Seto Kaiba. Joey had always told her to stay away from him. She used to think it was funny, because there was never an opportunity too. Serenity and Kaiba lived in two different worlds. There wasn't any way for them to meet. Except the times when Kaiba did come to the clinic.

Even if it is small it has one of the best doctors ever. Serenity remembers that Kaiba only expects the best.

So maybe they would have eventually have met, but who knows. There isn't any reason dwelling on it, because it doesn't do any good. That's not what happened, so there will be no way to see if it would have happened.

Serenity wanted to see whole mansion from top to bottom, so she headed towards the front door. She looked over the railing and saw many flights of stairs.

"How many floors does he have?" Serenity asked in awe.

All of her life, the only place she lived was an apartment building. She couldn't think of what anybody would do with all of this space. She walked down the stairs. Serenity needed a drink of water, so what better place to start then the kitchen.

As Serenity made her way to the kitchen, she could see Kaiba's house wasn't gloomy. In fact it was really clean and decorated nicely, especially when the house was owned by boys.

Joey made Kaiba appear to be this dark, creepy, cold guy who didn't care about anything. Serenity can say Joey was wrong, Kaiba seemed to be everything but. The only thing dark about the mansion was the darkness outside. It wasn't creepy either. It was very masculine, but in a nice looking way, Serenity liked it.

Serenity knows money wasn't an issue, and it never will be. Kaiba spends his money the way he wants, just like everyone else who has money. But what impressed Serenity the most was how Kaiba does everything in his power to provide for Mokuba. Kaiba also didn't care about just money, because if that was the case she wouldn't be here right now.

Kaiba is a different person, and Serenity wouldn't mind finding out who he really is.

Serenity entered the kitchen, a tear ran down her cheek, it the kitchen that Joey has always wanted. He was a chef after all. Joey would love to have a kitchen this size. She quickly got a drink of water and grabbed an apple and left the kitchen.

She saw a living room, bunch of other rooms, and down the hall through a glass wall was an indoor pool. It looked like it some of it was outside too, but Serenity couldn't see. She loves swimming, but she preferred the ocean to a pool.

She walked up the stairs; she threw her apple core away. As she saw a game room, with pool tables, ping pong, foosball, darts, and air hockey. This room had everything.

"Must be a guy thing," Serenity wondered out loud with a smile. "But I do love a good game of pool, and darts."

Joey had taught her a little bit of each, but pool and darts are her favorite. Joey and his friends always went to the arcade to play of these games. She left with a smile. She saw a movie theater and a video game room that had more video games than even Joey had, and that was saying something. There also were a lot of spare rooms, she wondered as she left the second floor to explore the third.

The first door she opened was Kaiba's home office.

"_It's huge_," she thought. "_Nobody needs an office this big."_

Serenity gently shut the door and went across the hallway she opened the door her mouth dropped. It was a library Serenity was happy. She has never seen so many books outside the public or her school library. She has loved books for as long as she could remember. She knew that she would spend a ton of time in here. It had everything including a small TV on the wall.

She didn't want to leave, but curiosity engulfed her she needed to see what else his mansion held.

She forced herself to shut the door and turned to open another one. She caught herself before her knees buckled a music room. Serenity didn't think that Kaiba was a music lover. She walked into the huge room. There was a drum set with two electric guitars, a bass guitar, and an electric keyboard. There were so many guitars, not just electric, but acoustic as well.

There were instruments everywhere, but the one that caught her eye was the grand piano by the huge window. She came closer to the piano. Serenity has only seen a grand piano in the movies and the music store. Never in her life had she thought she would be able to play one.

She giggled as she sat down and opened the keys. The blanket slipped off her shoulders and pooled around her waist as she sat down. Then she began to play.

XXXX

Seto came home; everything at work was going well. Products have been selling he had an email from his brother telling him he would be coming home for a weekend. The only thing he wasn't pleased about was coming home, because _she _was here.

He still wasn't use to it; normally it takes him a short time to get use to new things. He's not sure if he will ever get use to it. He refused to let one girl make him a stranger in his own home.

He pushed open the door from the garage, he took one step, but he stopped. Seto almost dropped his brief case. He hasn't heard the sound of the piano in a very, very, very long time.

He made his way to the music room. Seto remembered how Mokuba and he would mess around with all the instruments. Mokuba on the drums, and him on the electric guitar or the keyboard, which broke a few years ago, it was an accident. Seto hasn't replaced it and never will it has too many memories. He liked the sound of the classic piano better anyway.

He quietly opened the door. He didn't want to interrupt the playing. He had an idea of who it was. He didn't want to scare her. He poked his head in and saw he was right, he smirked, and she was playing one of his favorites.

Serenity played a song that could be a duet, but it didn't really have too. She learned in school that was the only time she played this song as a duet.

"_If I was doing a duet they would come in right here," _she thought.

Before she could play again hands came from behind her and started to play the second part. Serenity jumped, it startled her when he started to play. She knew who it was, by his hands. Once his hands started to play, she waited for her part to come in.

They played together not saying a word. They sat side by side playing the piano. They played a few more pieces together; both trying to outplay the other, but surprising the other when they kept up.

Serenity's fever started to act up again, her body longed for her bed. Serenity was fighting off sleep, until it overtook her. Her fingers slid off the piano keys and her head falling gently on Seto's shoulder.

Seto stiffened, and turned to see why his shoulder was being used for a pillow. At first he wondered what her game was, until he saw that she was asleep. At that moment she reminded him of Mokuba. He shut the case over the keys and gently picked her up and carried her to her room.


	2. Venting

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"I can't, I can't, I can't," Serenity chanted as she stormed in the game shop front door.

Yugi's head snapped up and gave her a look; his customer gave her one too. Serenity stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry, I'll just head to the back," Serenity said as she rushed back.

"Sorry about that," Yugi apologized.

XXX

Serenity paced back and forth until Yugi closed up. Her phone said it was eight, so she thought that game shop would be closed. She was off by a few minutes.

"Where's Tea?" Yugi asked as he came back.

"She went to the restroom."

"I'll go make some tea, and we'll talk once I come back."

"Fine," Serenity sighed as she flopped on the couch.

Serenity found the remote and turned on the TV. She really didn't care what was on. She just wanted something to do. Tea came back and watched with her. Tea sensed the mood, and she knew that Serenity wasn't ready to talk.

Yugi came back in with the tea. He placed the tray down; he kissed Tea before he sat down. Serenity turned off the TV as everyone took a cup. Yugi took a sip.

"What can't you do?"

"I can't live at the Kaiba Mansion anymore."

"Has he done something to you? I knew he would. Yugi we need to report him," Tea gasped as she reached for the phone.

"No he hasn't done anything, because he is never there. I have only seen the 'famous' Seto Kaiba three times in the past two weeks I've been there. It is so awkward, so horrible, and terrible. It's like living with your math teacher."

Tea and Yugi made a face at her comparison.

"I just hate it there. I hate being alone all the time. Can't I please just move in here? Life would be so much easier if I did," Serenity explained as she placed her face in her hands in defeat.

"You know you can't move in here right now," Tea tried, as she gave Yugi a look saying, 'Do something.'

Serenity didn't say anything; she didn't want to be alone anymore. Every time she is alone she feels abandoned all over again. She didn't know how much more she could take. Tea came and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call," Yugi said as he stood, and walked to the kitchen.

"Who is he calling?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know."

"Yugi, Tea!"

"In here Tristan," Tea called.

"Did you hear, someone broke into my apartment," Tristan said as he walked into the living room.

"Was anything stolen? Are you alright?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity," Tristan gulped. "I didn't see you there."

"I came over to talk to Yugi again. You didn't answer my question, are you alright?"

Serenity couldn't see the intense stare that Tea was giving Tristan. Tristan was beginning to sweat under her gaze.

"Did I say break-in? I meant, I accidently left my front door open and dogs and kids came in and messed everything up."

"No you said someone broke in."

"I… um… I'm going to find something to eat. I'll be in the kitchen," Tristan stumbled as he ran into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Serenity asked.

"It must be all the stress he is under from work and night classes. I'll go check on him, stay here and have more tea. I'll be right back," Tea explained as she rushed to the kitchen.

Serenity sat there for a moment, she hit the cushion in frustration.

"_They are doing it again. They are trying to protect me from something. There is something they aren't telling me. When will they stop treating me like a little child? I am eighteen years old and have had my fair share of horrible things happen to me_," Serenity thought.

Serenity stood and made her way to the kitchen. They aren't going to get away with this, this time. They didn't hear her come in, Yugi was off the phone and they were all huddled and talking in hushed voices.

"Please don't let me interrupt," Serenity stated as she walked closer to them.

"Serenity," they all gasped.

"Don't mind me I just came in here for some company. Because when usually when I'm by myself I can't breathe. When I close my eyes the darkness suffocates me. Every time I am alone I feel abandoned all over again. I know it will take time to get over this. This isn't the first time I have felt this way. The first time was when my parents split and my mom took me away from Joey. The second was when I was having my eye surgery; I thought I was going to be in eternal darkness. Joey also didn't show up when he said he was, so I thought he wasn't coming. The third time is when Joey and Mai both disappeared without a trace. What is going on, because I have the right to know," Serenity listed with her voice rising with each point. They all looked guilty.

Yugi glanced at Tea, "I have to tell her something."

"Okay, fine," she said. She looked over at Serenity, "Please understand we did all of this to protect you, because we promised Joey we would, and because we care about you."

"Then stop lying to me," Serenity stated as she looked at each of them in turn.

"Come on Serenity, I'll drive you home," Yugi offered as he led her out the door, to the car.

XXX

They sat in silence as Yugi drove, it was uncomfortable. Yugi kept glancing over at her. She had her arms folded, and her face was unreadable.

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked in a low voice.

"We really just wanted to protect you Serenity. We do care about you. Tea thought this would be the best way."

"Tea thought," Serenity scoffed, "What do _you _think?"

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to wait a little bit,"

"To wait, until when? When I'm older," Serenity interrupted.

"Serenity we did what we thought was best."

"I know, but I hate being kept in the dark and being the last to know anything. You all know that and I'm not stupid. I would have figured out you all were hiding something from me eventually."

"I understand, Joey was like that too," Yugi paused. "Well sort of, no not really. He was oblivious to everything."

Serenity smiled sadly, as she held her locket. "Please tell me what is going on?"

"Some bad people are after you."

Serenity's head snapped to Yugi, "What?"

"We stopped them a few years ago. They became good again, or so we thought. One had a compete grudge against Joey."

"No surprise there," Serenity mumbled.

Yugi chuckled dryly, "They went after Mai and Joey, because they believe they have the key."

"But they don't."

"I know that, you know that, and they don't know that."

"When Joey and Mai ran, the bad guys found out about you. They think you might know something."

"I don't know anything,"

"They don't know that."

Serenity sat back, she couldn't believe her life has become like an action movie. Serenity didn't have anything else to say. She glanced out the window, gathering her thoughts. She didn't notice the car stop.

"Serenity," Yugi said getting her attention.

"What?"

"We're here."

"Why did you stop," Serenity asked as she got out.

"I need to talk to Kaiba," Yugi replied as he closed his door. Serenity nodded in understanding.

"Was that you who you called earlier?"

"Yep."

They reached the door, it was late so all the hired help was gone. Serenity was able to actually use her key.

"He's properly in his office," Serenity stated as she headed towards the kitchen.

"You should come too, we are discussing you."

"You go; I'll be there in a little bit. I need something to eat," Serenity replied without turning around.

Yugi watched her go, he smiled. For someone who doesn't like it here, she acts like she's lived here for years. She already knows Kaiba's schedule, not just anybody knows that. Yugi made his way to Kaiba's office.

XXX

"She cannot be alone anymore. I don't think she can handle it right now."

"She is eighteen, right?"

"Yeah,"

"I thought she wanted some independence, like any young adult would want."

"Yes, but she just lost her family again. One can handle so much before they snap." Seto didn't say anything, he understood losing family.

"Not to mention all the break-ins. The one at Duke's shop and the recent break in at Tristan's."

"They're looking for her."

"I'm sure my house and shop is next. I'm actually surprised my house wasn't attacked first. For her safety I think we should send her to an excluded place, for a while. That way they might give up on looking for her."

"Send me where exactly," Serenity stated as she slammed the office door opened.

"Serenity," Yugi exclaimed, he recovered and asked, "How long have you been standing there?" Seto stood and walked over to the window.

"I heard everything. I want to know when you will stop treating me like a little girl. My friends have been in danger. Those same friends have lied to me, for weeks. To top it off you want to send me away."

"It is to protect you," Yugi tried.

"By lying? I understand you were given the task of protecting me, but not like this."

"How can we fix this?" Yugi asked.

"Tell me the truth. What is going on?"

"Mai was part of the Doma group. This group would go around, stealing people's souls. They will duel and the loser would lose their soul. They didn't care whose soul, just as long as they got the soul. Mai wanted to take Joey's soul, because he abandoned her," Seto explained from the window.

He turned around; he lifted an eyebrow at the tears gathering in Serenity's eyes. She fell to the couch. He glanced over at Yugi. Yugi's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"What?"

"You can be so blunt," Yugi stated.

"I have to in my line of work."

"This isn't work."

Seto turned and looked at Serenity, tears were freely falling now. She was trying to stop, but she just couldn't. She had no idea what really happened, because nobody talks about it. Seto walked over slowly, and sat next to her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Seto whispered so low only she heard him. Serenity stared at him in disbelief. Yugi also couldn't believe this soft side to Seto Kaiba.

"What happened?"

"Yugi lost his soul. Mai lost her soul. I lost my soul, and Joey lost his soul."

Seto's hand moved as Serenity fell back; she didn't know what to think. Everyone lost their soul. No way, that was not possible. Not the four best duelists she knows. There was no way they could lose.

"Why are they coming after me?" Serenity asked in a small voice.

"They think you might have something that still has that power."

"But I don't. I would remember having something powerful."

"They don't care. They will do everything they can to get it back. They are willing to go to the extreme to find the power they lost."

"So why am I here, at the Kaiba Mansion?"

"This is the last place they would look for you. With Duke's house and his shop that were broken into, Tristan's house earlier today. If you stayed at my house it would be only a matter of time when they found you. Joey and Kaiba didn't get along; in fact they hated each other. They would never think to look for you here," Yugi explained.

"If you were to head out of town for a month or two, they would stop looking for you. I have a place a few miles from here and they will never find you there," Seto chimed in.

Serenity sat forward, as she noticed that Seto still sat next to her. All this information was too much to take in.

"I've been acting like a child," Serenity admitted. "I'll go; leaving would be the smartest thing to do, but on one condition."

"What is it?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"That everyone stops lying to me and stops treating me like a child."

"That's two things," Seto pointed out, as he stood and walked back to his desk.

"Yes, but it is in one sentence," Serenity smirked back.

Yugi laughed, "It's a deal. I better head home. Tea isn't going to like this."

"It's the consequence for lying," Serenity countered, as she stood.

Yugi laughed, he has never felt so relieved that Serenity was going to be safe. He patted her shoulder as he walked out the door. Serenity smiled as she watched the door close. She could hear keys typing rapidly.

Serenity began to feel nervous. She was now alone with Seto Kaiba, for the first time since the piano duet. She slowly turned and walked over to his desk.

"Is there anything else?" Seto asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Could you come with me?" Serenity whispered so quietly he almost missed it.

He stopped typing and glanced at her, "What?"

"Could you come with me?" She asked louder, but only just.

"I have work."

"I know, but could you take a little break?" Seto folded his arms and gave her a look. "Please? I'm not ready to be somewhere alone and I have never been there, so I don't know the area. You are the only who hasn't lied to me, just think about it."

Serenity stood there, she said her bit. He didn't answer her.

"Good night Kaiba," she mumbled and made her way to the door.

"Alright I'll go, but only for a little bit." Serenity spun around, she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much," she said as she quickly gave him a hug and ran out of his office.

Seto went back to work; he shook his head to get rid of his small smile.


	3. Yeah, It Was An Awkward Day

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity woke up and smiled; she still marveled at her room, it was so spacious. She couldn't believe she was going to stay here for a few months. She didn't have that much stuff to bring, but she brought what she could. She sat up on her arms and looked around. She had a queen size bed, a small entertainment center, with a comfortable chair, a bookshelf, a desk with a computer, and everything came in blue or white. These were the things that just came with the room.

As she got dressed, she realized that it was Sunday and she hasn't seen Kaiba in a while. They arrived at the summer home on Thursday. She was okay, but she was beginning to feel abandoned again. She needed some company, she wished it was Yugi, but he was back in Domino. She just wondered when she would see Kaiba as she made her way to the dining room.

For the past three days she has been eating every meal alone. It was hard eating by herself, because of Joey. Joey made sure that every meal was eaten together. Serenity smiled sadly as she grabbed her locket.

"I wonder if I'll ever get use to eating alone." Serenity wondered out loud as she walked into the dining room.

Her thoughts were still about Joey as she tripped over the rug and fell. She jumped up with a flushed face only to meet a pair of blue eyes staring at her from over the morning paper. Her blush only deepened. She couldn't say anything, she quietly but quickly walked over to the mini food bar on the side of the room. She could feel him watching her every move.

At first Serenity thought it was odd how the food was off to the side. She still thought it was odd. She thought if you were rich you could do whatever you want. She dished up some rice and some fell on counter and the floor. Serenity's blush deepened. She quickly finished dishing up her food. She turned towards the long table. She could sit anywhere, but she didn't want to be rude, so she sat next to Kaiba.

He sat at the head of the table, so she sat on the right side of him. The awkward silence grew. She needed to say something, but had no idea what to say. This silence needs to end.

"Thank..." Serenity tried.

"How was…" Kaiba tried at the same time.

Serenity didn't answer; she took a sip of her tea. Kaiba didn't say anything either. The tension grew even thicker.

Kaiba took a drink of his tea. Never in his life has it been this awkward. He has been in business meetings, boring fancy parties, donations, ceremonies, and just about everything else, but never has it been this awkward at his own home.

Serenity stood and went for more food. She was only did it avoid another awkward situation, and she was still hungry. She was determined to say something once she sat back down. If this happened every time when she was around him, she was going to run away. She sat back down, she looked at him, and it took him a moment to look back at her.

"Why are…" Serenity stated.

"I'm going…" Kaiba stated at the same time.

Serenity couldn't believe that it happened again. She has never been this red before. She stood a drink of her tea, and went back to eating. She was sure that her whole body was red with embarrassment. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Kaiba take a drink of tea too.

The tension was so thick Serenity could cut it with a plastic knife. She nibbled on her toast as she stared at the newspaper. Kaiba had it high enough to hid him, but not the tension. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't take the tension any longer.

Serenity finished eating; she picked up her dishes and placed them in the dirty dish bin. She noticed that the hired help clean up after her, she hated it, but it was their job. She made sure to make their lives a little bit easier.

As she was walking out of the dining room, she felt she needed to say something, anything.

"Have a…" Serenity tried once more.

"I'll be in…" Kaiba tried once more at the same time. Serenity ran out of there without saying another word.

"I can't believe that happened three times. This better not be the start of something," she mumbled as she ran towards her room.

XXX

Serenity stayed in her room for the rest of the morning. She had finished unpacking, if she was staying here for the summer might as well have everything unpacked. She also didn't want to risk seeing Kaiba.

On Thursday morning, when she arrived, she wandered around. She found the rooms she wanted to know about; like the kitchen, her room, the pool out back, and the library. She also figured out the rooms to avoid, mostly Kaiba's room and his office.

Serenity smiled, she remembered that Kaiba has a pool. She quickly changed into her suit. She had a little dress that went over her suit. She zipped it up, as she remembered why she wore it in the first place. She hated walking around in her suit. She started to wear it in high school to keep Duke and Tristan's eyes off of her. Every time they went swimming she could always feel their eyes on her, and she hated it. Over the years it became a habit, and she always thought it was cute.

She grabbed her white sunglasses, her favorite white floppy hat, and the book she borrowed from the library. She grabbed a towel as she ran out of her room on her way to the pool.

XXX

After breakfast Kaiba went to work in his office. It wasn't as big as the one in the mansion, but it works. He needed to get away from that ridiculous tension this morning and the ridiculous girl that caused it. Never has he been in a situation like that, and never in his own house.

He likes to be the one causing the tension, for idiotic business men, or pathetic employees. This morning was caused by one little girl, a young woman who is living in his house, and not to mention she is Wheeler's little sister.

He sighed, as he stood. Never did he think that this would happen. He needs a way to get passed this. No he needed the 'third-rate-duelist' to come back to take care of his sister like any other brother should.

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked over to the window. His office window faced the back of his house. He could see the ocean and that meant the pool too. As he turned to go back to work, something caught his eye.

Serenity came into his view. Not many people could pull off the big, white, floppy hat, and the big white sunglasses. She unzipped her dress revealing a two piece, but it wasn't a bikini, but a tankini? Kaiba really didn't know or care, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He couldn't deny that she is beautiful, a bit clumsy, but that adds to her charm.

He watched as she placed her book on the small table and she placed the towel on the back of the lawn chair. She glanced up at the sun; she picked the end of the long chair and moved it so it was facing the sun.

Kaiba smiled at her actions. Serenity picked up her book and sat on the chair, but she fell through the straps on the lawn chair. Kaiba scoffed in amusement and went back to work.

XXX

Serenity blushed, even when she is alone she can embarrass herself. She really hoped nobody saw that. She didn't know that she could blush so much in one day. She picked up her book and began to read.

A couple of hours later, Serenity closed her book. She smiled; it's been a long time since she read a good book. She took off her hat and sunglasses, stood and placed them on the small table with her book. She walked to the edge of the pool and dove in.

She swam from one end to the other. Joey taught her how to swim when they were younger. They would go to the beach and little by little he taught her to swim. Her hand went to her neck. Her heart stopped for a moment, her locket wasn't there. Then she remembered that she took it off earlier.

She floated on her back; she had a solemn face as she remembered what's happened. Thinking about Joey and Mai hurt, but not as much as it use too. Now Serenity understands why they are gone. Even though she understands, doesn't mean she likes it. It also doesn't mean the pain will go away.

"Are they still in Domino? In Tokyo? Are they even in the country?" Serenity asked aloud.

She sighed, Serenity knew very little about Mai's 'bad guy' past. It was something that Joey and Mai never talked about. She tried talking to the gang, but they didn't talk about it either. Back then all she wanted to know was what happened. Well now she knows some of it. She doesn't know what happened in full detail.

"They have been treating me like a little girl since the beginning," Serenity observed. "No wonder they didn't want to tell me about why Joey and Mai disappeared."

XXX

Kaiba stood; he finished his work earlier it was around four o'clock. He turned off his computer and went back to the window. He was curious to see if she was still out there. To his surprise she was actually in the pool. When he thinks of girls at pools, usually they just sit by the pool and sunbathe. Here she proved him wrong, that normally doesn't happen.

Kaiba watched as she tried to pull herself out of the pool right by her lawn chair, but failed. Serenity tried again, but failed. She went under the water and pushed off from the bottom. She came up and tried to get out, but failed again. She hit the water with her fist and swam over to the steps and walked out.

Kaiba laughed out loud, he thought that was the funniest thing he has seen in a very long time.

XXX

Serenity washed her hair in the tub. She didn't shower, because she didn't want to wash all the vitamin D away. She didn't want to have chlorine smelling hair either, so the solution was just to wash her hair.

She dressed again, but this time headed towards the library. She finished the book she borrowed and wanted to see if there was a squeal. She brought some of her books, but she wanted to read something new. She has read her books at least a hundred times or more.

Serenity was reading the back of the book again as she entered library. She was all the way in the room before she realized she wasn't alone. Kaiba sat on the couch reading. Their eyes met in a surprise gaze. Serenity realized it was too late turn around and come back later and not be rude about it.

"Hi," she greeted quietly.

"Hello," he greeted back. He went back to his book and Serenity went to hers.

"_Why did it have to be over there_," she mentally cursed.

The book went on the shelf, right behind the sofa where Kaiba was sitting. The fastest way was to go in front of Kaiba. Serenity had to go in front of him, not to appear rude. She threw her shoulders back, head held high, and began to walk towards the book shelf. She made sure to walk in front of him.

Serenity's foot got caught under the rug. She tried to catch herself, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes as she fell forward as she squeaked in surprise as she landed on something soft. As she landed, she hit her cheek on something hard.

"Ow," she whispered as she rubbed her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at a chest, her eyes widened and her blush came back. Before she lifted her head, she could feel her legs between his. Her hips were on his waist. Her hand fell from her face and landed with the other one on his chest. She slowly raised her eyes to meet the eyes of the body she landed on.

As her head went up all the way her lips brushed against his. She was too shocked to move, and apparently so was he. He didn't move either. He recovered first, by barely moving his lips. Her response, she barely moved them back.

Serenity threw herself back as she realized what she did. She now knelt in between his legs, with her hand on her knees. She couldn't look at him in the eye. She has never been this embarrassed. She could only feel her blush grow on her cheeks, neck, and ears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she made the move to stand up.

Kaiba moved his leg, so she didn't have to climb over it. She quickly found her borrowed book and returned it to the shelf. She could look for a squeal later. Serenity could feel his eyes on her the whole time. She was amazed that she didn't trip a second time. All she wanted to do was run to her room and hide under her bed for the rest of her life.

Just before she could escape one of the maids came in, informing them that dinner was ready in the dining room. Serenity turned, Kaiba was already standing behind her. She looked back at the maid; she was waiting for Serenity to follow her to the dining room. Serenity hung her head in defeat. There was nothing she could do or say to get out of dinner without being rude. She followed the maid with Kaiba following a little bit closer to her.

XXX

Serenity figured that breakfast and lunch were self-served, while dinner was served by the staff. Kaiba sat at the head with Serenity sitting to the right of him again. They were waiting for the staff to bring out the food. Again Serenity didn't know what to say or do. Kaiba brought his book with him, so he didn't see her watching him. She looked closely at his chin; she could see it was beginning to bruise.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked. Now he looked at her, with confusion. "Your chin, looks like its bruising."

"That's because something hard hit it today."

"Sorry, Joey use to say you could use my head for a cannonball." Kaiba chuckled at the image. "But are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, what about you?"

"I'm okay, just a little bump on my cheek."

"It seems you have had an eventful day."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked fearfully.

"I mean, falling through lawn chairs, struggling to get out of the pool, and falling on me, and," he paused and leaned over and in a quiet voice, "Kissing me."

Serenity turned and looked away from him with her entire body in a red flush.

"_Of course he would see everything that happened to me when I was by myself," _she thought as dinner was served.

Serenity quickly took a bite of the beef. That way she could avoid talking. Serenity looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to live like this, with every single moment being awkward.

"_I am going to try this one more time_," she thought. She turned to him, she needed to do this.

"Thank…" Serenity tried.

"How is…"Kaiba tired at the same time. There was an awkward silence again. "Enough of this nonsense," Kaiba shouted, he was silent for a moment then he began to laugh.

Serenity was stunned, Kaiba was laughing. She realized that it was funny. Slowly, she began to laugh with him.

"This has to stop. I forbid anymore awkwardness," Kaiba stated as he controlled his laughter.

"Even your social awkwardness?" Serenity said, and then gasped as her hand slapped over her mouth. She fearfully looked at Kaiba.

"So she has some wit," Kaiba smirked.

"I am so sorry. Joey said it would get me into trouble one day."

"It has no dessert for you."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I am quite serious."

"Come on, I even said I was sorry."

And just like that the awkwardness went away.


End file.
